Chuna (Shivering Isles)
|Base ID = }} Chuna is a Golden Saint who resides in Cylarne on the Isle of Flame, in the northwestern part of Shivering Isles. She is the warden of the Altar of Rapture. Until the Hero makes his or her appearance, she stays in the same place all day and night. Attire She wears typical Golden Saint armor. Interactions The Cold Flame of Agnon Sheogorath tasks the Hero with relighting the Great Torch, which has gone out since the Greymarch began. They must go to Cylarne to get the Flame of Agnon in order to relight the torch. Dialogue "Halt. Mortals are not permitted within the walls of holy Cylarne." :Out of my way, daedra scum. "Would that I could exact satisfaction upon you for that insult. But I am honor-bound to guard the doors of Cylarne, and so I will stay my hand. For now." ::Out of my way, daedra scum. "So like a male. Too stupid to know when to cease his yapping." :::Out of my way, daedra scum. "You have great faith in my powers of forebearance. Do not test me further, mortal." ::::Out of my way, daedra scum. "You are fortunate that my duty forbids me from satisfying my honor." :Ah, never mind then. "Begone, mortal." ;The Cold Flame of Agnon "Halt. Mortals are not permitted within the walls of holy Cylarne." :Stand aside. Sheogorath sent me. "My pardon, lord. Receive this key, and with it free passage throughout the Shrine of the Flame of Agnon." ::I need to light the Flame of Agnon. "Alas, we cannot light the Flame until we take control of the Altar of Despair from the infernal Mazken. The Aurmazl Kanen would wish to speak to you at once. Proceed through this door to our main encampment at the Altar of Rapture." If approached again: "My soul for Sheogorath." :Flamge of Agnon "The Flame is only lit at the command of Sheogorath, from the Altars of Rapture and Despair within the Shrine itself. I'm sure the Aurmazl Kaneh will be glad to help you once the Mazken are driven from the Altar of Despair." :Kaneh "She commands the Aureals here at Cylarne. She has just arrived with reinforcements from Brellach to end this stalemate once and for all." ::Aureals "That's what we call ourselves. The most loyal and honorable servants of Sheogorath." ::Brellach "Our home and sanctuary here in the Shivering Isles." :Mazken "The treacherous ones, the Dark Seducers of ill-repute, whose every action drags Sheogorath's holy name through the mud." "Go." After the gate is unlocked: "My soul for Sheogorath." :Altar of Despair "Alas, we have not seen the Altar of Despair for many years. It is in the underground part of Cylarne, which is controlled by the Mazken. The Mazken do not even allow us free passage to worship there, which is one of the many reasons why they are unfit to continue to guard it." :Altar of Rapture "It is on the east side of Cylarne, which we hold for Lord Sheogorath. The Aurmazl Kaneh has her command post there." "Go." Appearances * de:Chuna (Shivering Isles) fr:Chuna (Shivering Isles) Category:Shivering Isles: Mania Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Daedra